Epilogue
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Oneshot: Cho has written a romance novel...but aren't the characters familiar? Jisbon


**Just a quick one-shot I was inspired with when I wrote the...epilogue...of one of my fics (strike of lack of inspiration, so I start by the end) xD. Not much to say, except: I still hate writing fluff, but that's the only thing my mind is settled on right now xD.**

**Rated T for allusions and quick...let's say description :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, just my crazy mind. My english grammar isn't the best; hope you'll enjoy it anyway :D

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

It was early morning yet Cho hurried in the empty corridors of the bullpen. He wanted to take advantage of the lack of people around to finish one of his secret hobbies in peace. With no Rigsby looking over his shoulder or Van Pelt asking –out of courtesy- if he needed anything- or the nosy consultant, he would eventually manage to finish the romance novel he started a few months ago.

His passion for writing started when Elise talking about some good fics people she knew wrote sometimes about their favourite shows. She told him repetitively he would be good, so he tired it. It began by a few pages on which he wrote drabbles about the Lord of the Ring. Then it turned into a longer one-shot on Jane Austen and OC's involved. With Elise's encouragements, he eventually started a longer project based on his…surroundings.

After long months of writing and erasing and re-writing, he was proud enough to know his efforts were arriving to an end. His book only missed the epilogue, and though he didn't really know what to put in it, he felt inspired enough to finish with something. Of course it was just for fun. Never that novel would be published or anything. The consequences would be too great if it ever fell in Jane's hands…

His thoughts froze when he spotted an unusual scene. Jane, sitting at his desk, a very concentrated look on his face and a hand on the mouse of his…

Oh God, just what he needed.

"What are you doing on my computer Jane?" he asked, the most coolly he could and praying his poker face would hold on a little. All of his years with the Avon Park Playboys and working with the CBI never prepared him for this kind of…embarrassing issue.

Cho's voice took the blond man aback and he put his best innocent grin to face the Asian man. The knowing sparkle in his eyes made Cho want to disappear underground. He was _never_ going to live it down.

"I am reading your novel." _Just great_, he thought. "And I must say…Congratulation. You have a great talent for this kind of thing…"

"Shut up" the agent growled.

"It's not too cheesy despite being romance, and not too…unrealistic. I really mean it, it is good work."

Were his eyes tricking him or the Asian man was slightly…blushing?

"Get off my chair" Cho tried again, using a much more annoyed tone in his voice.

"Did you ask Elise for help? Because I swear some parts the feminine point of view is…"

The murderous glare intensified, so Jane decided to retreat to the safety of his couch. Minutes ticked and soon enough, Van Pelt, Rigsby -and eventually Lisbon, exceptionally right on time instead of fifteen in minutes in advance- stormed in the office, ready for a new day. A few hours were spent without great activity, murderers deciding to let them rest for the day. All this time, Jane waited for the right moment, when Cho would leave for some ramdom reason and be left with the two ex-lovers. Suddenly, the Asian man got up to head to the bathroom. As soon as his figure disappeared in the corner of the corridor, he threw with a conspirator air:

"Cho is done with his fiction…and thank you Grace, I managed to copy it on that USB key without too much problems…mind to print it down during lunchtime?"

A huge grin illuminated the two agent's faces.

"Is that why Cho is in sore mood this morning?" the redhead asked. "Because he caught you doing it?"

The mentalist shook his head.

"No, I was reading it. He doesn't know about the copies. I wasn't expecting him so early…he caught me in the middle of a very interesting scene chapter twelve…"

"Wait a sec" the tall man suddenly blurted, taken aback at a sudden realisation. "You went on his computer to take it from him? You knew his password?"

"…and I wish I had more time to read the end, just to see if his vision corresponded to reality. And Rigsby, guessing passwords is so easy; I know all of yours. I have to admit it was tricky to get to use the mouse and the keyboard but I got the hand fast enough thanks to Grace's instructi…"

"You know our passwords?" the tall man repeated in disbelief before smirking and shaking his head. "No way, I don't believe you."

He should have shut up. The man he unconsciously challenged was Patrick Jane after all.

"Last week, it was 'GracefulLove'. You changed it to 'ChipsRulesCarrotsSucks' yesterday."

Rigsby's cheeks coloured and looked away while Van Pelt smirked. Jane lay back on his couch and closed his eyes in content. No matter if a case was to show up during the day, they all knew they would be busy in the evening.

**-E-**

"Wayne?" Grace suddenly spoke, frowning at the pages. "Isn't there something familiar with the characters?"

Rigsby stared at her with a quizzical glance and looked back at the bunch of papers in his hands. After a long and eventless day, she had invited him to come over her place for a drink and offered company for the reading. Of course, both knew it was just a pretext so they could see each other but neither mentioned it.

"What do you mean?"

"That woman, Robin Portuguese, don't you think she acts like…Lisbon? And Simon Jungle, even if he's the same kind of pain that Jane. There, if you look chapter 2, when she pushes the button to get water, and the container explodes and drenches her? And then Simon makes a sneaky comment on how to find a man without participating to wet T-shirt competitions…"

The tall man checked the passage, reread it with a slight amused smirk, and froze realizing she was right.

"It does look like a case we had. Lisbon didn't speak a word to Jane for a whole week after that…"

There was a pregnant pause. They crossed gaze wondering the same thing. Did Cho inspire himself of their real life to write his book? She recognized that Owain was a good adaptation of Rigsby –if you take back the fact he was vegetarian, but did that mean the shy and clumsy Amanda was the image he had from her? the redhead wondered, before shaking her head. She had no right to critic the author's work. This was, according to Jane, the way Cho distracted and amused himself in their back. No harm done, especially since they weren't supposed to read it…If it wasn't for Jane's nosing, they would have never known…

"What passage did Jane say he wondered if it was accurate?"

Van Pelt frowned, trying to remember.

…_he caught me in the middle of a very interesting scene chapter twelve…_

She repeated the number and both raced to it. The first lines of the chapter started like this:

"_Please, Simon, listen to me. I know I have issues and even if it's not as deep as you, you have to know it's hard for me to trust someone…even more someone like you."_

The redhead skipped a few parts and searched for anything striking. One paragraph jumped at her eyes.

"_His hands roaming up and down her body. The sweet murmurs in her ears. His weight pressing her against the mattress. His eyes filled of passion, lust and love. The tearing feeling inside when he slowly pushed into her. The trembling of her hands. Her nails tracing marks on his back to relieve the pain. His steady pace. The pain becoming pleasure. His jerky breath mixing with hers. His groans buried in her neck. Her own moans. Her back arching…She lost it when she felt him tense and release and had to burry her head in his shoulder to silence her own cries." _

A sex scene? Was Jane really willing to compare real life with a…wait, if the characters were indeed the two mentioned, was that the way Lisbon and him were…Her cheeks turned red at the simple thought and given the way Rigsby's ears were flushing, he was thinking the same.

_I wish I had more time to read the end, just to see if his vision corresponded to reality_

"How does it end?"

In perfect unison and perfect calm, they raced towards the last page and read eagerly:

_"One day, Simon thought. One day he will be able to stand on his own, and tell Robin he wanted nothing else but having her for the rest of his life by his side. The ring was already hidden in his pocket. It only had to wait until the proper moment to take it out."_

And Rigsby had a hard time to cool down Van Pelt from a sudden burst of squeaks._  
_

**-E-**

"Did you tip Cho about us or something? Because it is us he is mentioning, right?"

As she spoke, Lisbon turned another page of Cho's novel and went on reading. Jane was making some tea in her kitchen, jacket hanging loosely on the chair. Once both drinks were ready, he carried them to the living-room, where the senior agent was comfortably settle in a large jersey, bare legged and hair in chaos. He sat down next to her and handed her the smoking mug. The agent put the book down and leant against him while he put an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple and let her drink a sip before answering:

"I didn't. He is just more observant that we give him credit for, that's all."

She accepted the excuse and picked up where she left the manuscript. They spent their evening in a peaceful quietness, with Lisbon reading and Jane stroking her hair gently. The only pause was made for the pizza and a hot session of making out. After the sweet kisses and caresses, she went back to the book, having only a few chapters left before reaching the end. When she finished the last page, she raised her brows and threw a sided glance to him:

"Don't you think it's strange that a book ends on Simon wanting to propose to Robin? The way it is written is great, but I am disappointed there isn't an epilogue. Who knows if the guy will eventually act upon his feelings…"

"That's because that part hadn't been covered yet." If she wasn't paying attention to it, Lisbon would have never notice the slight tensing in his voice when he added: "If Simon ever proposes anyway, do you think she will accept?"

His blue eyes had never been so serious. Her cheeks started to redden, knowing the question about Robin's potential action was just a disguise. He was addressing to her, and her only. Was she ready to get legally involved with him?

"I suppose it depends on the way he proposes" she replied warily. "They haven't been together for a long time, but it's easy to see they rely and trust each other deeply. In some ways" she added with a smile, "they already act like a married couple."

"So why not making it official?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her right on her sweet spot. Lisbon shivered at the feeling and abandoned the book to straddle his thighs. His arms surrounded her waist and flattened her against him. Lisbon closed her eyes when he buried his head in her neck to breathe her scent and slid her arms around his head lovingly. She loved it, when he held her close with such unexpected strength. Her relation with Jane had evolved in the last past months, and their bound deepened so much she couldn't bear the idea of him elsewhere but by her side…

When she felt it was the right moment, she pulled back and took his face in her hands. Her lips covered his softly. He didn't need to voice the question –it was written in his eyes. She didn't need to tell her answer –it was obvious in hers.

"I guess Cho will have his epilogue soon" she murmured, between two kisses. She was silenced by deep and passionate lips.

**-E-**

Next morning…

"Lisbon called in sick and Jane wants to keep her company" the Asian man replied. "I'm the one in charge today."

Van Pelt and Rigsby crossed gazes. They had come earlier exceptionally because they absolutely wanted to ask Jane if he was about to pop _the_ question. To their utter disappointment, neither their boss nor the consultant was going to show up.

"Is she really sick?" the redhead asked, half-hoping it was just a coincidence.

"She didn't seem good on the phone" Cho replied, ignoring his colleagues. When he turned his back to them though, a large smirk grew on his face. _She was over the moon…guess Jane did propose after all.

* * *

_

**I know, ****"Simon Jungle" was a poor choice…it sounded better than Tarzan though xD. **

**Let me know what you thought of it, pretty please? **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
